


White Night

by lyric_1224



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: 猎魔人AU 发生在第二次尼弗迦德战争结束后的故事
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

杰森呵出一口雾气，夜晚的森林比他以往所知的更冷，或许是因为他第一次真正进到森林深处的缘故。他小心地在原地蹦跳几下，没有发出太大的声音，发僵的脚掌提醒着他应该尽快找个暖活的地方。但天黑得太快，他摸不清来时的方向了。男孩开始后悔了，他本来可以去贝卡嬷嬷家讨上半碗牛奶喝，然后舒舒服服睡在牛棚干燥的草堆上，而不是站在这里等待那个骑士放松警惕，一边还要担心夜晚出没的野兽会不会把他撕成碎片后吞下肚子。

他顺着马蹄印跟踪那个人已经很久了，那是一个身着盔甲的骑士，杰森没有看到他佩戴家族纹章。他大清早就骑着马进了村子，纯黑的盔甲上沾着一些露水，仿佛在森林中度过了一整晚。骑士说着标准的通用语，表示想用铜币购买一些粮食和水，并请村里铁匠帮他修补损坏的马蹄铁。外来者在这里可不太常见，村子里游手好闲的混混们一度不怀好意地打量他，但始终没有人轻举妄动——骑士非常强壮，那身盔甲看上去坚硬无比，况且他的剑柄被磨损出陈旧的痕迹，那不是一把用来装饰的剑。杰森装作在一旁玩耍的样子偷偷打量着褡裢里鼓鼓的行囊。

那可是买得起一身好盔甲的骑士啊。他盘算着从行囊里借走一点路费，再不济也有点日用品。他很快就要离开村子了，在尼伦叔叔家打工又只能换来一日三餐和一堆干草垛，总得想办法给自己准备一些路费吧。

树叶摇晃着，寒风带来一阵阵悉索声，很好地掩盖了他吸鼻涕的声音。短暂的出神后杰森使劲眨了几下眼睛，骑士在篝火边坐了很长时间了，一动也没动过，看上去像是在打盹。或许城里的骑士老爷晚上都不愿意脱铠甲？

另一种想法浮现上来，恐惧让男孩打了个冷颤。前几年打仗的时候村里有个去参军的，回来时脑子显然变得不太正常，没两年就在醉酒后淹死在池塘里了。但在那之前村子的孩子们都喜欢听他胡言乱语，杰森也是其中之一。他描绘的景色是村子里其他人一辈子也没见过的，还有战场上的幽灵，杰森至今还记得他说尼弗迦德的元帅失踪在战场上后，有来翻找财物的农民看见过一具没有头的尸体，穿着黑色太阳纹的盔甲在高地上慢吞吞地徘徊着，寻找了自己生前的下属。

杰森听见了自己牙齿打战的声音，他把指关节咬在嘴里，半蹲在地上悄悄朝行李移动过去。那匹黑马垂着头安静地站立着，杰森小心避开沙沙作响的草丛，俯身慢慢靠近。它可能在打盹，杰森稍稍定了下心，屏着气息摸向地上的褡裢。

黑马猝然嘶鸣起来，声音在一片黑暗中分外刺耳，惊得他浑身僵硬。杰森的心跳声已经盖过了其他所有声音，他急促地喘息着，好不容易压下了尖叫的欲望。慌忙中他拽到了缰绳，但马鞍对他来说太高——杰森用力拉扯缰绳，但黑马的蹄子牢牢地钉在地上，任他使出全身的力气也无法撼动。

“放手，不然你可能会被惊马拖着走。”

男孩大叫一声摔在了地上，他拼命蹬着双腿，和那个不知何时站到边上的黑影拉开距离。骑士没有继续说话，抬起来在鬃毛上抚摸了几下，黑马晃了晃脑袋，低下头开始啃食植被。杰森手脚并用爬了起来，缩着身子往阴影中躲去。

“安静，蝙蝠。我们听听这位小先生怎么说。”他对着黑马低语，好像它真的听得懂似的。杰森害怕地盯着他腰间的长剑，他的腿还有点抖，对于自己能不能马上跑远没什么自信，何况他不敢转身，背对骑士的恐惧让他宁愿站在原地，说不定骑士会因为他什么都没偷走放过他。

“来吧，孩子，告诉我。”从头盔后传出声音的有些失真，杰森咽了一下口水，脚步不自觉往后退去。“你在这里做什么？”

“……我……”

“过来点，别害怕。”

杰森迟疑地往前挪动了两步，篝火的光亮让骑士看到了一张惊恐的小脸，有点眼熟。他仔细打量着男孩，不确定地问到，“我们见过？”

“……贝丽婶婶早上给你拿了吃的，你买了肉干和烤饼。”他小声回答。

骑士把手按在剑鞘上，声音听起来沉甸甸的，带了点疑问，“我早上就离开你们的村子了，你从一开始就跟在后面？”

“没有一开始！我、我跟着马的蹄印来的。”男孩缩着脖子嗡嗡地说，身体瑟瑟发抖。他惊恐地盯着骑士面具后的阴影，生怕下一秒他就会举起那把长剑，让他稀里糊涂死掉。那匹通体墨黑，没有一根杂毛的巨大马匹低下头，从喉咙里发出温顺的咕哝声。

“你的马蹄印，走的不是又大路，所以……”

面具后发出模糊的声音，听上去像一声“嗯”。

杰森咽了一下口水，他怕的要命，但旺盛的好奇心仍然占据了上风。他偷瞄着对方的盔饰，高展的双翼耸立在头盔的两侧，像两只尖尖的耳朵。有经验的老铁匠能认出这像是尼弗迦德的传统风格，但杰森显然不是。骑士的浑身上下都密不透风，杰森不禁幻想在铁甲下是一具白骨在支撑，还是一具鲜血淋漓的无头尸体？他被自己脑海内的场景弄得犯怵，因为紧张嗓音都发尖了，“……你是不是地狱来的复仇骑士，在找害死你的人？”

那个高大的黑色影子没有回答，杰森把那当作是默认了。

“你是鬼魂吗？你要找的人叫什么名字？我要出去游历世界，或许我可以……我……”

骑士举起手，杰森瑟缩了一下，但他只是抬起了掀面，一张堪称英俊的面容出现在头盔的阴影下。眼角的细纹为他添上了几分严肃。但那双善意的蓝色的眼眸打量着他，还带了一丝笑意。“我们可以坐在篝火边好好谈这个问题，或许还可以吃点东西。”他提议道，示意男孩跟着他走。

骑士脱去了他身上的护甲，将它们整齐地码在地上。杰森乖乖坐在篝火旁边，余光看到那匹黑马趴在了草丛上，舒适的把脖子搁在行囊上。所以它刚才是在等我来？还没等着这个想法成型，干饼的焦香气吸引了他的全部注意，他不自觉地咽了下口水。骑士把它在火焰上热到烫手，在把食物递给男孩时对方犹豫了下，然后迅速接了过来塞进嘴里。杰森咀嚼着发烫的饼，因为吞咽得太快差点噎到。他飞速吃完了一个，骑士适时递上碗，他惊讶地发现里面是稀薄得不能再稀的蔬菜肉干汤，更多的热汤在小铁锅里欢快地沸腾着，带动菜叶一起翻腾。

“现在你知道我不是幽灵了？”

杰森抹了下嘴，又摇了摇头，他抬头看着骑士，对方慢慢咀嚼着晚餐，。男孩的脸悄悄红了，幸好在火光的映照下不那么明显。

“对不起，我不该偷拿你的东西。”

等到骑士也吃完，杰森低着头老老实实道歉，对方点了点头，算是接受了。不过他显然对别的事情更感兴趣，“你刚刚说你想离开村子，为什么？”

男孩脸上显现出向往的神情，说话时又带着一点少与人交流产生的难为情，“村子里每天都是那几张脸，等我变成老头子也不会有什么变化的，我想看看外面的世界。”

骑士借着火光打量着这个大胆的男孩——杰森的靴子看起来很破旧，而且不合脚，全靠几根草绳绑着靴筒才不至于掉下来。他很怀疑这是不是从某个不再需要靴子的人脚上扒下来的。那身衣服看上去已经有些年头了，手肘处的补丁磨得发白。唯一能让人注意到的是男孩的眼神，充满着跃跃欲试，以及对一切陌生事物的好奇心。

“你的父母同意吗？”

“不，我的父母已经不在了，不在很久了。” 在对方致歉似的低头后，男孩的惊讶显而易见，他反倒安慰起骑士来，“他们一个被强盗杀了，一个是喝的太多死的，好歹他们的尸体都是我和叔叔婶婶们亲手埋的，而且那是好多年以前的事儿了。”

骑士对着火堆陷入了沉思，杰森很快呵欠连天，但他不想说自己困了。或许骑士老爷会好心收留了我一晚，明天起来才让他滚蛋，生活很快就会回到从前那样，口袋里一个克朗都没有。他沮丧的想着，突然对方开口了。

“风餐露宿的生活并不比住在村子里好上多少。不过你愿意的话，可以和我一起上路。”

男孩张大了嘴，半晌才找回自己的声音，他急忙追问，“你让我跟着你？不是在骗我？”

“你不愿意？”

“当然愿意！我绝对够格！”男孩噌地站了起来，刚才的困意不翼而飞。他迫不及待挺起了他瘦弱的胸膛，小脸上洋溢着掩饰不住的笑容，“我可以帮你生火做饭，擦亮盔甲，别的我也可以做，马和牛吃的都差不多——总之我学什么都快，骑士老爷！”

“叫我布鲁斯就好，这里只有两个填饱肚子的旅人，没有什么老爷。”

“布鲁斯。”男孩默念了几声，又抬起头问道，“那，我们要去哪里？”

“……”骑士沉默了一下，他拨弄了一下火堆，树枝被劈啪作响，冒出一缕青烟，遮盖了他的表情。

“吃饱了就快睡吧，明天路上给你讲一个小男孩冒险的故事。”

对方鼓起脸颊，伴随着“我不是小孩子了！”的抗议声不情愿地躺下，但当骑士让他盖上披风躺在火堆旁数羊时，杰森没坚持到十五就睡着了。骑士看着他发出咕哝声，轻手轻脚地把披风掖好。

这是个美好的开始，或许也会有个不错的结尾。布鲁斯收拾出一小片空地，一边这么想着，在祷告完之后，他很快也睡着了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

和陌生人结伴是个草率的决定吗？杰森说不上来。离开呆了十多年的一隅之地，他见识到世界的广阔要大于想象的总和，所以他会说那感觉很不错。布鲁斯是个非常博学的人，剑术高明，也是一位真正的绅士，最棒的是他愿意教给杰森一切。他们出发后不久，男孩就得到了他人生中第一柄真正的武器，是他这个年纪也可以挥舞的短剑。

他们一路往南前进，根据杰森的观察，除了练习，授课，偶尔参加城镇上的活动外，布鲁斯的精力都放在了抓捕强盗或流窜犯上，通常他会先教杰森观察他们的活动痕迹，在对方分散的情况下可以避免大范围的冲突，最后布鲁斯总会把他们交给当地的治安官。布鲁斯有个在杰森看来非常奇怪的举动——他从不杀人，或许到退无可退的情况下他会动手，但目前为止还没碰上需要他为难的时刻。更奇怪的是即使告示板上贴着悬赏他也不去领取，只是将那些泛黄发脆的纸张收起来，便继续赶路。当然最多的情况是收下盛情难却的民众塞来的一打鸡蛋和蔬菜，那么那天的晚餐很可能就是炸洋葱配酸马铃薯汤

他的个子在风餐露宿的日子里竟然抽得很快，已经不再适合和布鲁斯同骑了。布鲁斯在路过下一个城镇时添购了一匹性格温顺的枣红色母马，杰森立刻爱上了这位年轻的小姐，经常把稀缺的水果掰上一半给她吃。她对焉巴巴的蔬菜也来者不拒，不像蝙蝠，这匹强壮的公马脾气很大，只吃新鲜的青草和饱满的燕麦，喂多了干草也会不高兴，但不巧的是这两天连干草也没有了——连续几天暴雨，大部分时间他们只能在巨岩下躲雨。直到今天才看到前方村庄里冒出的一点炊烟，蝙蝠被泥水溅得一身土，已经在用嘶声示意不满。布鲁斯决定在这里住上几天，等天放晴后在上路。

村庄规模中等，即使垫上了板木，村口道路还是十分泥泞。骑士先一步去找寻马草，剩下杰森去找村民打听借宿。酒馆里的人不多，还没到下午大多数人已经在喝酒了，剩下几个坐在角落里玩骰子。杰森买了面包和干乳酪，向店主打听旅店时对方立刻表示店里还有一个干净房间，附带澡盆和火炉。男孩好奇地跟着店主穿过侧门，立马就发现那其实是店主自己的房间，而且离干净的程度差得有点远，看来这里鲜少有旅人经过，他恶作剧地想着柴房里是不是还藏着另外一个“干净房间”，供店主在这种时候凑合上几晚。

杰森不确定布鲁斯怎么想，索性等他回来自己决定。为了显示欢迎，店主免费送上一杯淡啤酒和一个烤苹果，杰森咬了一口软绵绵的苹果，盘算着身上还有一些杜卡特，可以在出科德温之前换点食盐和糖，再拿一些胡萝卜回去给红和蝙蝠吃。他舒服地伸了个懒腰，在此之前他可以慢慢先填饱肚子。

几个男人声音高了起来，听上去像是喝高了，杰森瞥了一眼后很快收回了目光。穿过边境线后就是瑞达尼亚，北方粮仓，最富庶的国家之一，他只在大人的交谈中听说过的地方。他尝了一口啤酒，冲淡了嘴里焦糖的味道，想着等到了城镇后或许能买两条新的亚麻裤子——虽然他渐渐习惯骑马带来的屁股疼痛，但马鞍把裤子磨损得飞快。他想和布鲁斯一样穿上甲胄，这样他也是一个骑士了，能帮上他的忙，而不是总做一些盯梢的活……

争吵的声音变大了，还夹杂着“婊子”“小杂种”之类的骂声，突如其来的闷响声让四周骤然安静，杰森抬起头向角落看去，一个面容阴沉的矮壮男子把什么东西狠狠掼在地上，带倒了一片桌椅，周围的人纷纷推开，露出地上瘦小的身躯——杰森猛地起身，撞翻了椅子，看着那个脏兮兮的小男孩抽搐了几下后不动了。另一个年龄稍大一点的女孩被鹰钩鼻抓在手里，正吓得全身发颤。其中身材最为高大的黑肤男子正不客气地扯开她的衣服。他们正拉拉扯扯地向门外走去。杰森环顾四周，零星几个客人都迫不及待起身搬到更远的位子，而旅馆店主和女招待正躲在柜台后面拼命低着头，仿佛地上凭空长出了金币。

他们是孤儿。杰森脑中形成了一个模糊的推论，他的身体已经先一步冲了出去，站在了那三个恶棍的面前。

“住手！”杰森中气十足地大喊，同时举起用来切割腊肉的小匕首，试图把那些恶棍吓退。男人们哄笑起来，抓着女孩的那个挑衅一般抓紧她的头发，下流地在她身后挺动胯部，杰森咬紧牙关，手搭上了腰间的短剑，引来更放肆的哄笑。

“看，他还有一把剑呢！”

“说不定我们碰到流浪骑士了，小老爷，您也得排队啊？”

三人齐声大笑起来，有着鹰钩鼻的强盗往地上啐了一口，耷拉着眼皮看向杰森。“小子，再看就准备和你那根没用过的小玩意儿永别吧。现在快滚。”

杰森站在原地一动不动，三个人有点不耐烦，但懒得在这种时候出手。矮壮的那个率先向他走来，伸出手像是要抓住他。杰森突然动了，他把匕首狠狠甩向男人的面门，强盗没有预料到，狼狈地偏过头躲开，杰森等的就在这个。他抄起折凳往男人胯下狠狠砸去。准头不错，对方立刻高声哀嚎起来，弓起腰连连后退，杰森趁机在他大腿上划了一剑。其他两个人见状，大叫着举起手里的武器冲来。

成年男子的速度比他预料中快得多，黑肤男子人还未到，他手中的矛锤已经砸向杰森的胸口，男孩来不及躲闪，一下子被撞倒在地。他忍痛往旁边翻滚了几下，刚好躲过了砸下的斧头。

周围这才响起惊叫声，客人们一窝蜂向门口涌去，店主惨叫一声，仿佛也被打中了。杰森顾不得太多，矮身钻到了桌子底下，强盗们怒吼着推开桌子，但男孩利用身高优势东钻西躲，很快和男人们拉开了距离。对方默契地分成两路向他包抄过来，杰森灵巧地翻上桌子，用脚尖将蜡烛踢向其中一个的脸面，他运气不错，那根粗短的蜡烛直接飞到了男人的脸上。正当他故技重施准备躲回桌子下时，另一个强盗冲上来狠狠将桌子掀翻，杰森失去平衡摔到地面上，疼得大叫一声。比他叫的更大声的是那个眼睛里进了热烛油的鹰钩鼻，他挥舞着四肢，恰到好处地阻挡了同伴。杰森趁机爬了起来，一剑刺穿了那个捂着眼睛哀嚎的男人。

剑刺出去的瞬间他什么都什么感受到，只听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳，短剑完成任务后马上被拔了出来，带出一串血花。杰森迅速后退，对着黑肤的强盗摆出防御的姿势。

就像杀死一只野兔，不过这只身高超过六尺，还有一把武器——他只是做他必须要做的事情。

“马赫！”强盗大叫着同伴的名字，但是对方已经倒在了地上。不远处的矮壮强盗靠着桌腿勉强坐着，血在他身下积了一大滩——杰森刚刚那下划到了他的大动脉，他快活不长了。

唯一剩下的强盗喘着粗气，眼神中似乎燃着熊熊烈火。他大喝一声，矛锤带着呼呼作响的风声向他头上砸来，杰森一个鱼跃扑了出去，在地上打了个滚，反手割向男人的膝弯。

男人朝后一个纵跃，避开了那把剑。他挥着武器向对方砸去，男孩想往后退的时候被桌椅挡住了脚步，只得拿剑去格挡。重击之下两把武器的交击处冒出了火花，纵使他双手都紧握着剑柄，短剑几乎被震脱手。他面容惊恐，手脚并用地向后爬去，拼命躲避着即将落下的武器。

这个小杂种，他要把他的头割下来——

没有想象中骨肉碎裂的声音，矛锤狠狠砸到了地上，震得他双手发麻。他惊讶地睁大眼睛，脸颊抽搐了一下，刀刃从他背后刺入，刺破了他的护甲又从前胸透出。血液从那个薄薄的伤口里不断喷溅出来，仿佛一口小小的红色喷泉。他感觉身体不受控制地向下载去，说实话，那感觉让人很不安。但他来不及再多惊恐几秒钟，思维便中断在了那个瞬间。

他咳出两口血，歪在地上不动了。

一个普通的幻象魔法救了杰森的命。胸口的魔法徽章完成了它的使命，闪了一下绿光后又恢复到朴实的银白色徽章模样。

那是布鲁斯送他的护身符。

“你们不用再担心强盗了。”杰森哑着嗓子说，他持剑的手还在不停颤抖，脚软的几乎站不住。刚刚格挡的几下震得他手掌上的血肉都绽开了，等肾上腺素冷却下来后他才觉得疼痛难忍。他尝试了几次才把剑插回剑鞘，他咬着牙扫过躲在角落里的人们，最后弯下腰去扶瘫软在地的小女孩。

小女孩尝试了好几次才站稳，颤抖地看着那几具再也不会动的尸体，又转向他。杰森勉强对她笑了笑，递给她两个烤饼。她下意识地接下了，碎屑从指缝中纷纷掉落，但她似乎一点也没有察觉。那如同木偶般的空洞眼神让杰森不安起来，不等他开口，女孩抓紧了手里的食物，直勾勾地看着前方，踉跄着从旅店里走了出去。

店主这才抖索着身子从桌子下爬了出来，他欲哭无泪地看向地上的强盗尸体，念叨着被砸坏的桌椅。几个没来得及跑的村民开始小声谈论起来，听上去像在抱怨，当杰森的目光扫过去时纷纷移开目光，依旧没人站出来说一句话。

杰森不知所措地站着，他很想快点离开，但又犹豫着是否要等待着其他人的表示，毕竟所有人都看到强盗们的恶行了。他朝前踏出一步，村民们窃窃私语的声音猝然安静下来，所有人都在用眼神表示他在这里不再受到欢迎。一个胆子稍大的站了出来，恭敬语气中含着一丝颤抖，“骑士老爷，您快走吧，领主老爷吩咐在这里乱杀人是要被吊死的，我们会说是他们内斗……”

“可是他们杀了那个孩子！还有那个小女孩，她会被……”

“唉，唉……他们都是孤儿，才来村里不久的。”

杰森的音调高了起来，“万一他杀了你们的孩子，侮辱你的女儿，你也要这么说吗！”

四下无人应答。杰森全身都颤抖起来，他看着人们死气沉沉的眼神，努力忍住上涌的眼泪。他突然明白了，“你们根本不在乎他们，是吗。”

他环视了一圈，不期望得到回答。沉默了一段时间后，一个声音才响了起来。

“你是外地人，不知道这里的生活，这是求他们保护这里的代价。”

那是战争遗留下的创伤——村庄里超过八成的青壮年都被拉去服兵役，剩下的人们无力保护自己，他们自发地和盘踞在这里的强盗形成了一种默契，只消上交粮食和一点钱财，对某些行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，就能得到这些恶人们的庇护。逃兵和流寇想要来劫掠时往往会绕过这里，村民们得以在夹缝中艰难生存着。

杰森隐约明白了一点，内心慌乱起来，他吞咽了一下，嘶哑着开口，“你们可以离开，去别的地方……”他的声音越来越小，店主和女招待此时也抬起了头，正无言地盯着他，他对自己接下来说的话失去了底气

沉重的脚步伴随着马蹄声停在门口，一个更高大的骑士踏进了酒馆。他身着黑色的盔甲，仿佛光线都被那厚重的黑色吸收了。那位真正的骑士一定从没关的门口看见了里面的狼藉，正大步地冲进来。

“杰！”

黑暗骑士隐隐觉察到他的孩子和其他人形成一种微妙的对峙，他几步来到杰森身边，将那发抖的身躯抓住时终于松了口气。他发现没有大碍后严肃起来，“杰，你杀了他们？”

没有回答，男孩感到失重，耳鸣，还有恶心。他一言不发抱住了骑士的腰，把脸贴在那冰冷的盔甲上开始抽泣。骑士抓着他的肩膀，男孩始终不肯抬起头来，两条的胳膊紧紧搂住他。布鲁斯叹了口气，握住他的肩膀把他扶起来，不知道该如何面对他的眼泪。

“您是他父亲，是吗？”店主终于爬了起来，将凌乱的桌椅一张张扶起，女招待也上前帮忙，忽然间人们对地上的尸体不再惧怕，有几个村民已经开始将血淋淋的躯体拖到一旁。“骑士老爷们，快走吧，趁他们的同伴还没发现，别管我们了，反正你们马上就会离开这里，而我们一代代都要在这里生活下去。”

骑士从腰间解下一个钱袋，搁到了就近的桌面上。店主没有表示什么，用余光看着两个人走出了门口。

稍晚时候，杰森坐在无知无觉的母马背上，和布鲁斯一起离开了这里。路上他一直沉默地看着手上缠绕的布条，上面还隐约透着血色。骑士几次想说话，看着他失魂落魄的样子又咽了回去。杰森看出了他的意图，先一步开了口。

“你在责怪自己，是觉得我做的不对，还是不够好？”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，他看出了男孩迫切想要成长为助手的心情，却不知道自己的指导是否起到了反作用。他的孩子在谁也无法预料到的时候被卷进了充满血腥的危险中，那是他最不希望看到的事。

“我明白你想说什么，但没人会帮我，没有我，就不会有人帮她。”男孩疲倦地说，“布鲁斯，忘了吧，就像他们也会忘了我们一样。”

他最后回头看着逐渐远去的村庄，那一刻，布鲁斯发现自己无法读懂他在想什么。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“他们一直在看你。”

布鲁斯看向杰森，他的孩子牵着马，视线依然挂在街旁那个乞丐身上，仿佛是在自言自语。布鲁斯摸出几枚克朗递到了乞丐手里，失去下肢的老人眯着眼睛，反射性地道着谢。骑士微微低下了头，他起身时捕捉到杰森收回的目光，低声解释着高谭镇在第二次北境战争时被尼弗迦德占领过，当地的青壮年在那次交战中几乎全军覆没，曾经富庶的城镇直到现在还没有恢复。

“我知道这些……我只是在想你的钱都是哪儿来的。”

杰森的表情淡淡的，看起来不像是在开玩笑。他们在人堆之中穿行着，布鲁斯加快了脚步，以便跟上男孩，蝙蝠从鼻孔里哼了一声，从后面不满地顶着他的背，布鲁斯没有理会。 “你想的是这个？我有一些积蓄在银行里，矮人银行家打理得很好——合法的那种。”

“真难相信过了这么久我才想到这个问题——你掏钱的时候整条街上的乞丐都在偷看你。我不喜欢他们的眼神，让人很不舒服。”杰森闷闷不乐地总结道。布鲁斯用握住剑柄的手吓退了两个在他们身边转悠的小贼。他们继续前进了一会儿，杰森突然回过头看着他。

“我们到底要去哪里？布鲁斯。”他看起来很失落，嘴角也撇了下来。“我们抓那些强盗，但他们从来抓不完。连柯维尔和波维斯都有乞丐，你不能把克朗递到每个人手里。还有人，我从来没有一个伙伴，我们总是来了就走……”

“你想家了？”

“不太想。”少年迅速否认了这个说法，他眼神闪烁了一下，过了片刻后更正，“有一点……但我没有后悔离开那里。我不知道，我只是以为你会……”

以为你会给我一个家。杰森被自己的想法吓住了，他烦躁地扯着缰绳，小母马发出一声委屈的嘶叫，蝙蝠又开始顶杰森的后背。少年摸了把它的鬃毛，黑马不高兴地甩了下脖子，他只好收回胳膊。

“我们可以找个地方住一段时间，杰森，如果你想的话。”布鲁斯隐约猜到了没说完的话，“高谭也可以，你会找到有趣的伙伴的。”

杰森看了他一眼，摆明了不相信，但他什么话都没说。旅店的招牌适时出现在他们的视野中，拯救了这场糟糕的对话。

“你故事里的小男孩，他后来怎么样了。”

“……什么？”

骑士怀疑自己听错了，小男孩环游世界的睡前故事被放在角落里蒙尘许久，杰森也从男孩长成了英俊的少年，但对方咬字很清楚。杰森看着布鲁斯没有反应，继续提醒，“上次讲到他打完了最后一个坏蛋，觉得很孤独，不知道该做点什么……天，你该不会是忘记了吧。”

杰森在等着他的回答——他们的关系正在渐渐改变，确切来说随着杰森正式担当他的助手后，两人之间的摩擦就没有断过。布鲁斯总认为他还是个需要管教的孩子，并且对杰森的行事风格颇有微词，这让杰森更加想证明自己。杰森在生闷气时想起自己对他的过往一无所知，唯一能猜出点踪迹的地方是那些口述的睡前故事，主角明显是他自己，但听起来那是个家境殷实的幸福男孩，和眼前很少露出笑容的男人不太一样。

他偏过头，惊讶地发现布鲁斯的神色有些过于沉重了，模糊的猜想隐隐浮现，少年咬住了嘴唇。

他们沉默地在房门前站了一会儿，骑士终于开了口，他的嗓子绷得很紧，语气却很温和。“那就是故事的结尾了。小男孩在冒险中获得了最珍贵的东西，所以决定结束游历。他告别了一直陪伴他的小刺猬，带着他的好朋友独角兽回到了家，父母迎接了他——然后他们幸福地生活在一起。”

“我就知道，他会有个不错的结局。” 少年还在变声期的嗓音微微有些沙哑，布鲁斯的喉头微微发苦。他感觉到了对方投来的眼神，带着安慰的意思。他们默契地沉默着，骑士再开口时心下轻松了许多。

“杰？”

“什么？”

“或许你会想去我的故乡看看？我保证你会受到所有人欢迎的，然后在那里一直住到你厌烦为止。我们明天出发的话，不用两个月就能到。”

男孩听起来像在笑，“流浪骑士都有一个相同的故乡，如果是陶森特……”

布鲁斯也微笑起来，“很遗憾，陶森特的骑士们都不愿意离他们的葡萄酒瓶太远……我会晚点时间公布答案。”

“那么晚安了，布鲁斯。”男孩夸张地打了一个呵欠，拖拉着脚步进了自己的房间。他用后背抵着门板，尽量不让脸上的笑容太明显。布鲁斯会是奥森弗特的荣誉校友吗？他看起来像是在那儿获得了好几个学位一样。或许是维兹米尔国王授予他骑士头衔的？少年跳到床上，久经风霜的床板发出呻吟，他满心想着明天出发的场景，直到夜深了还没有睡着。

在这之前还有一件事。

杰森带上佩剑，轻手轻脚地推开了窗户，趁着四下都没有人翻了出来。他几下翻上屋顶，在月色下审视着战火肆虐过的高谭，想象着她曾经辉煌的样子。他轻巧地踩着瓦片，顺着房顶一路回到白天的广场——他来的刚刚好，白天见过的老乞丐坐在木盘上，推着自己向城西缓缓移动。他眼看着着乞丐穿过了鱼市，最后到了一扇没有标识的大门前。老人敲了敲门，一只手从缝隙伸出来拿走了他的钱袋，很快门又关上了。

杰森等老乞丐彻底消失在视线中时才上前去，学着他的样子在门上敲了两下，门板上的小窗被打开，栏杆里面传出一个不耐烦的声音，“口令？”

“不知道。听着，我有急事需要帮忙，能不能让我进去找……那位大人物？”

那个男声不为所动，丢下一句“快滚”就关上了窗户。吹出来的风里夹杂着隐约的哀嚎声，淡淡的血腥味，还有变质食物的味道，但一切随着阖上的铁窗消失得无影无踪。街道上空无一人，如果不是门缝上暗红色的污迹，他几乎要以为自己出现了幻觉。杰森咬了咬牙，腰间沉甸甸的佩剑给了他一丝安慰。

他悄悄从旁边的房屋翻了上去，落地时没有引起任何注意——门里面空无一人，屋子里亮着灯火，还有男人们的谈笑声。少年贴着门边瞄向屋内，几个涂着白粉，带着丑角帽的男人正围坐在一起烤火吃东西，没有一个人注意到他。他们的腰间都系着包了铁皮的木棒，看上去是某个邪恶马戏团的打手……或者是什么地下帮派？杰森定了下神，悄悄退了出来，朝里面最高的那幢房子走去。

还没等他伸出手，门自己开了。有个穿着小丑戏服的瘦高的男人对着他笑了一下，歪着头向他行礼。杰森被吓了一跳，他本能地想要转身逃跑。轻微的破风声让他心中警铃大作，杰森及时拧转身体，避开了背后那支冷箭。他还没等到站稳就拔出了佩剑，对着小丑和不知何时围拢上来的打手们怒目而视。

“乔瑟夫·科尔，你可以称呼我小丑。”男人高举双手，血红色的笑脸在那张瘦削的脸上缓缓绽放。“你来早了，小鸟，不过我可以为你先开始。”

布鲁斯被远处的哭喊声惊醒了。他花了一段时间才回想起自己正在高谭城中，阴暗湿冷的噩梦让他头疼欲裂，过了一会儿才发现不对劲。窗外有火光，还有惊叫声。他起身去敲隔壁的房间，最后失去耐心一脚踢开了门闩。油灯还没有熄灭，杰森不在他的房间，床上也只有轻微的褶皱，少年很有可能根本没有休息过。布鲁斯压下急促的呼吸，仔细检查了整个房间。窗户开着，除了他不离身的佩剑，其他东西都在，他很可能是自行离开的。

骑士冲下楼时整个旅馆都已经醒了，店主正裹着床单想给店门加上第二道门栓。布鲁斯制止了他，他几乎是用吼的问老板知不知道杰森去了哪里，那个身材高大却异常胆小的店主几乎是哭着说自己什么也没有听见，布鲁斯推开涕泪横流的男人，被奔跑的镇民带着朝起火的地方奔去。

不，不只是普通的起火，街上还起了骚乱。好几个带着丑角面具的人在趁乱破坏，其中一个推倒了拎着水桶的镇民，还试图往他身上砸砖块——他被布鲁斯几下制服了，发怒的男人掐着他的脖子逼问他有没有见过一个穿着红色布甲的少年骑士。打手直愣愣地看着他，突然大笑起来。

“是你！你错过开场了！快去！”打手笑得上气不接下气，即使布鲁斯加大了手上的力气，他也没有再多说一个字，只是断断续续地咳嗽起来。不远处传来惊呼，骑士扔下打手，冲向已经被烧得焦黑一片的房屋。披头散发的女人正提着水桶慌忙往外走。她看见布鲁斯后马上喊了起来，说他们镇失踪了好几天的治安官死在了里面。布鲁斯几乎是粗鲁地推开她，冲进了尚有余烬的废墟。

地上躺着一个碎裂的护身符，裂纹从中心发散开来，像是受到了重击后掉落的。一把断剑掉在门边，布鲁斯发着抖抹去剑柄上的灰烬，一个灰蒙蒙的花纹随着他的动作浮现出来，骑士把那个J字按在掌心，许久说不出话来。

乔瑟夫哼着小调，饶有兴趣地盯着使劲挣扎的少年。方才他反抗地非常激烈，有两个手下在打斗中被他刺中要害，快活不长了。不过他的同伴们也报了仇——剩下的几个狠狠教训了他一顿，又把他绑起来扔到了城外的老房子里。如果不是乔瑟夫命令，估计杰森的尸体已经躺在他们付之一炬的据点里了。

杰森费力地喘息着，挣扎了好一会儿才翻过身来。后脑的疼痛让他恶心欲呕，肿起的眼皮遮挡了他的视线。他费了会儿时间才看清不远处有一只脚，就在层叠的木箱背后。霎时放大的瞳孔被小丑抓住了，他突然开心了起来，脚步轻盈地绕到角落里，拖出了一具尸体。杰森忍不住别开了目光。

“不，不……你应该看看他，就是他泄露了你们的秘密。”他的下颚被一只手捏住，仿佛冰冷的铁钳一点点将他扳向那张惨白的脸。小丑贴了上来，浑浊的眼睛闪闪发光，白色涂料让那道血红色的微笑愈发阴森。他的指甲划过少年的眼睑，带出一道血痕。杰森战栗着睁开了眼睛，看着尸体被切开的喉管和胸膛，黄色的脂肪如同融化的肥皂一样沾得到处都是。死人的脸上仍带着惊恐，表情永远定格在了最后的哀嚎。

“滚开，你这个疯子。”少年扯开撕裂的嘴角，因为疼痛声音虚弱不少，眼睛却亮得像冬夜的寒星。“我根本没见过他。”

“他是间谍，亲爱的。奇怪吧？他们说为了理想，为了祖国之类的事儿，到头来不是在杀人，就是帮着国王们找更有效率的杀人方法。”小丑放开了他，绕着死人欣赏了一会儿，突然用力将尸体踢到一边，那颗没有生气的头颅砸到地上，发出咚的一声。杰森小心翼翼地憋着呼吸，试图挣脱手上的麻绳。该死，那群小喽啰把他的匕首搜走了。小丑很快走了回来，一只手背在身后，单膝跪在少年的面前，杰森马上停下了所有动作，瞪大眼睛看着他。男人对他的神情非常满意，他的语气也变得甜腻起来。

“跟我讲讲那个人，孩子。扈从和他的骑士之间总有些什么事儿，那个黑色的大家伙吸引了很多人的注意，包括地上那个——我已经帮你们解决掉他了，轮到你帮我了。”

杰森只是警惕地瞪着他。小丑等了半晌，悻悻地叹了口气。他凑近了少年，暗示性地低语，“只要说他平时都干些什么，跟什么人有往来就行。然后你就可以走了，你难道不想回到他身边去吗？”

“他是个流浪骑士，平时干点帮助人们的事，哦……”杰森挤出一个艰难的微笑，“我忘了‘人们’里不包括你们，他早晚把你抓住，送去绞刑架上吊死。”

“天真的小男孩，还不知道我已经发现了他的秘密。” 乔瑟夫刻意放低了声音，眼睛紧紧盯着少年，“他是尼弗迦德骑士，虽然通用语说的很好，但骗不了小丑叔叔……在北方的尼弗迦德人不是间谍就是杀手。他一直在骗你，或者你们是一伙的？你泄露了多少国王的秘密给他？”

乔瑟夫仔细地观察着少年的表情，对方掩饰不住的震惊让他越发高兴，“噢！我们的小骑士根本不知道，他也被邪恶的大家伙蒙在鼓里！”

“随便你怎么栽赃，他没有做过任何坏事，他是个正直的人！”

小丑的音量提高了，几乎是在嚷嚷。“我讨厌正直的家伙。”他恨恨地说道，抓住少年的头发将他拖向房屋角落。杰森惊呼一声，被小丑推了下去，在小丑的骂声中滚落到地窖中。

虽然地窖没有挖多深，但是别扭的姿势让他的膝盖狠狠撞上胸口，等难熬的疼痛和窒息感过去，呛人的气味涌进鼻腔，让他一阵反胃。地上灰蒙蒙的，激起的粉末呛得人直咳嗽。少年好不容易止住发痒的嗓子，发红的双眼瞪着周围灰扑扑的木桶。

这里是储藏火药桶的地方。

他眼睁睁地看着乔瑟夫慢慢靠近，慢条斯理地从礼服下取出一根撬棍，在手里掂量了两下。

“或许你需要……一点点帮助。”疯子一样的男人低语，高高举起了手中的凶器，“在他找上门来之前，我们加快动作吧。”

他的喘息声破碎而急促，过量的失血让他浑身发冷，无法动弹。四肢不自然地扭曲着，杰森眼前一阵发黑，连恶魔的低语声也渐渐远去。小丑在逼问时敲碎了他所有的关节。环绕着他的血红脚印显得他仿佛是一个受难的祭品。少年半睁双眼，血痂从缓缓蠕动的唇上掉落下来。小丑贴近了他，只听清了最后一句，“别想伤害他……永远。”

他再次举起了撬棍。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

火。片刻间绵延数百米的火海，满眼全是浓烟和濒临坍塌的房屋，尚在睡梦中的妇孺们在浓烟中窒息而死，更多的人在敲打木盆的声音中醒来，衣不蔽体加入救火的行列。哀嚎声和哭喊声传遍了全城，受尽折磨的高谭仿佛又回到战火肆虐的时刻。

“梅里泰莉的奶子！这他妈是怎么了？”

郊外城堡里的常驻术士终于踩着拖鞋赶到了。他顶着乱糟糟的金发，一身皱巴巴的黄色长袍腰间是从不离身的烟斗。术士一边飞奔一边念出咒语，法杖顶端的宝石闪烁了一下，随着狠狠敲打在地面的动作发出银白色的光芒。惊慌的人们停的下手，睁大眼睛看向半空上聚集起巨大乌云。风越刮越猛，女人们捂住单薄的衣裳弯下身子，连哭喊声都停止了一个瞬间。

那根看不见的弦绷断了——大得不像话的雨滴倾盆而下，整个高谭都被银白色的雨幕罗织在其中。火焰不死心地咆哮着，雨水更为密集地朝着火势最大的几栋建筑猛攻。雨水在碰到他的一瞬间纷纷改变轨迹，术士继续点了几下法杖，视线中的余火不甘心地熄灭了。康斯坦丁环视周围，没有找到那个出现在水晶球中的人。他没顾得上围拢上来的居民，迈步向城镇中心赶去。

术士匆匆寻找着，直到被一声惊呼吸引了注意。披头散发的妇人正将木桶中的水泼向一个跪在地上的人，他的披风上还带着未燃尽的火星。男人跪在废墟中，火场的余烬把地面变成滚烫，高温透过着地的双膝炙烤着他，他似乎刚从地窖中救了一个人上来。术士低声念了一句咒语，积水像是沸腾一般翻滚着涌入地窖中，冒出一股黑烟后彻底熄灭了。

他最终来到了骑士身后，也终于亲眼见到了多年未见的友人。康斯坦丁放慢脚步，复杂的情绪涌了上来。印象里无坚不摧的骑士正脆弱地注视着怀中那个死去的少年。高大的男人垂着头，盔甲被火焰熏得发黑，但他似乎一点没觉察到。沉默了片刻后，康斯坦丁率先叫出了对方的名字。

“布鲁斯。”

“约翰。”骑士动了下，但没有回头。他忽然发起抖来，像是才注意到自己被淋透了似的。

“我的孩子，我没来得及救他……”

少年被烟火燎黑的四肢无力地垂在地上，伤痕累累，抗诉着他被残忍对待过的事实。血滑落到盔甲上，又顺着它滴落下来，把他身下的土地沁成暗红色。

“是我的错，我让他失望了。”他的话断断续续，声音如同浸了血一般沙哑。康斯坦丁沉默地摇了摇头，无言地握紧了法杖。

空气中有一丝不安稳，突兀的鼓掌声伴随着粗噶的笑声一同响起。术士几乎是同时转过身去，皱起眉看着那个从雨幕里款款走出的男人。瘦高的疯子踩着泥水走来，撬棍像手杖一样被他夹在腋下，正从废墟中抢救着财物的人们纷纷停下手，三三两两站定在不远处，胆怯地打量着来人。那张丑角的笑脸让他本来就不好的心情变得更差了，术士挥了下手，已经稀薄的阵雨彻底停住了。

“请接受我诚挚的道歉，骑士老爷。”乔瑟夫抢在他之前开了口，他摊开双手，语气充满无奈。他眯着眼睛看着周围不明所以的人群，动作浮夸地鞠了个躬，“我以为他是来刺探情报的间谍，审问时下手稍微重了点……”

康斯坦丁打断了他，他心中的厌恶感更甚，还有一丝不安悄然升起。 “小丑。我不记得你进了什么情报机构，所以审问这种事轮不到你——你刚刚承认杀了人，你知道等着你的是什么。”

男人不在意地挥了挥手，转向了还跪在地上的人影。“请允许我说完——但别说他没有一点责任，因为是这位骑士老爷误导了我。”笑容爬上了他苍白的脸，小丑猛地提高了声音，“是这样吗？来自尼弗迦德的黑暗骑士？”

瑟瑟发抖的人群炸开了，疲惫不堪的居民们激动起来。康斯坦丁觉察到了人群中隐隐的愤怒，他也提高了声调，“那孩子已经死了，不能再开口——你能拿出任何证据吗？还有。”术士指了下周围的废墟，和委顿的人们，“你的手下在城中放火抢劫，和他们有任何关系吗？”

小丑没有接话，他已经无需再多说。喧哗声大起来，有几个声音特别清晰。

“尼弗迦德人？你们屠杀得还不够吗？”

“杀了他！别让他走！”

“滚出这里！”

雨水包裹着飞灰慢慢飘荡，灰色很快侵袭了每一个人。巡逻兵已经赶到，他们很快就把小丑绑起来带走。但人群依然不肯散去，大家盯着那个身着黑甲的男人，恨不得用目光杀死他。唯一的忌惮来自站在他身边的术士。康斯坦丁身上没有术士常见的那种骄矜，传说他曾经和恶魔做过交易，并且成功欺骗了他。虽然镇上大部分人都不相信这个故事，但没有人敢贸然上前试探。

术士赶在那些人爆发之前打开了传送门，康斯坦丁留神着人们是否准备冲上前干扰他们，一边抓住骑士的肩膀将他向前推去——他还抱着那具瘦小的身体。或许被那淋漓的鲜血刺痛了眼睛，人们没有发难。下一秒他们就出现在了城外的海岸边。

“你得离开这里，布鲁斯。”刚从传送门出来，黄发的术士急匆匆地说着，他回头看向高谭的城墙，城墙内失去了家人和家的人们，叹息着，“这里的人被战争伤得太深了，人们在受到伤害的时候往往需要一个发泄的对象……我只能拖住一会儿，然后等着他们忘记。”

布鲁斯没有说话，他径自往海边走去。康斯坦丁不放心地跟着他。骑士一直走到海岸线才停下，他轻手轻脚让杰森躺进一艘搁浅的小船上，最后一次为他的孩子掖好披风。术士沉默地挽起袖子，他们一起将那艘船推向海水的深处。

海水渐渐没到他们的胸口。康斯坦丁腾出一只手来抹了把脸，不安地看着神情恍惚的骑士——他看起来像要跟着船一起走向海水深处，温顺地等着被吞没。一道浪打过来，他们几乎抓不住摇晃的船舷。冰冷的海让他们的体温迅速下降，海床越来越软，术士快要稳不住脚步。

“布鲁斯！我们不能再往前了！”术士啐出一口海水，对面无表情的男人大喊。骑士顿了一下，像是被惊醒一般看向对方。术士刚刚把法杖留在了岸边，现在浑身都湿透了，正冷得打颤。他正晃着脑袋，好让咸腥的海水从眼睛里面出去。康斯坦丁抬起头，正对上那双悲痛的蓝眼睛，他讨厌自己接下来说的话，他明明知道那有多无力——但必须有个人来告诉他，让他撑过现在，然后等着时间冲淡他的悲痛。

时间对一切都有效，术士想着，记忆中的黑发女士凝视着他，又别过头看向远方。

“布鲁斯，跟他道别，然后让他安息吧。”他说，被海水泡得发白的手正奋力稳住晃动得越发厉害的船身。骑士张了张嘴，他低下头看着他的孩子，那条披风还盖在他身上，少年闭着眼，在他的注视下安静地睡着——就像他们相遇的第一个晚上一样。布鲁斯抵上对方冰冷的额头，他的嘴唇扭曲了一下，最终咽下了告别的话，只有一声轻得如同叹息的呼唤。

“……杰森。”

他率先放开了手。

海面上风平浪静，连续好几天的阴雨过去了，阳光暖暖地晒在他身上——但驮包里还是没有食物。克拉克正在礁石上活动四肢，准备下到水底看看有没有贝壳可以充饥。上一个委托中拿到的赏金在一个礼拜前用完了，最后的口粮在昨天早上已经殆尽。前两天路过的几个村子实在太穷，大多数人连条像样的裤子都没有，看见陌生人来了只是躲在窗户后面看着。直到他离开前，连一口干净的水都没有喝上。

那艘船就是这时候出现在他视野中的。克拉克眯起眼睛，猫瞳竖成一条线，船身的吃水表明了上面有什么东西，或许能拿来换点钱？哪怕是一张完好的渔网也行，这样他可以试试捕鱼。

克拉克跳进海水中，向小船游去，但有什么地方不对，还没有靠近他已经从风中闻到了血腥味——他终于搭上了船身，探头向里面看去。猎魔人没想到上面躺了个人，嘴唇干裂，脸色发青，身上沾满血迹。夜间的海面很冷，克拉克猜想是他身上那件厚重的披风抵挡了部分寒冷。他奋力抓着船舷，试图将小船拖向礁石边。

“需要帮忙吗？人类。”

湄拉从海水里冒了出来，她有着美丽的火红色长发，还有一对坚挺的丰满乳房。但又冷又饿的猎魔人没有心情欣赏这样的美景。人鱼似乎也是趁着好天气来到海面上寻找食物，一等猎魔人点头就潜了下去，不多时那艘船就飞快朝着礁石方向移动。

猎魔人跟着一起回到了岩石上，他在人鱼的注视下开始检查那个男人——看身量其实还是个男孩——的情况，他看起来不是很好，先是被毒打了一顿，接着又被火焰灼伤。伤处都在非致命处，看起来像是在刻意延长刑讯的时间。猎魔人过人的耳力听到了微弱的心跳声，他不敢置信的屏住呼吸，在海浪的哗哗声中细心分辨着。

“他的心还在跳呢。”

人鱼还发现了其他的什么。她将自己撑在船沿上，小船因为她压上来的重量晃了几下，她没有管，而是盯着男孩半握的手心。她出声叫住了克拉克，“你看那里。”

猎魔人轻轻扳开男孩半握的拳头，里面是一片黑色的金属片，沉甸甸的。克拉克拿起来对着光打量了几眼，没有家族纹章，只是块看不出用料的鳞甲片。

“这是什么？”

“这是盔甲上的一部分，可能应该是在胸甲那块。”他随口回答，放下那片金属。人鱼不知什么时候捞上来一只牡蛎，正在礁石上敲击着。她重复着不熟悉的词语，看向不知道在想什么的猎魔人。

“盔甲？”

“对，人们穿在身上，用来保护他们的东西。”

“拆下来不就不完整了吗？真不懂人类。”湄拉围着船游了半圈，伸出带蹼的手掌摸了下那块金属，冷冰冰的，边缘又很锋利。“你还在找什么？他身上没有值钱东西了。”

“说不定有证明他身份的东西。”猎魔人头也不回地说，他又翻找了一阵，最终失望地发现除了那片金属，没有任何有价值的线索。

“他已经是大海的了，你还想证明什么呀。”湄拉漫不经心地说。人鱼甩了下头发，发出一阵奇异的声音，听起来似乎是个歌喉优美的吟游诗人在歌唱。她仰面躺在水面上，看起来很平静。他们沉默了几秒钟，男孩断断续续的呼吸声仍然在继续。克拉克握紧了拳头，内心似乎在挣扎些什么，片刻后他作出了决定。湄拉灵巧地转了个身，把脸埋在水下，吐出一串泡泡。她好奇地看着猎魔人跑回自己的衣服旁翻找着什么，片刻后他握着一个棕色小瓶回来了。

“人类，他快要死了。”人鱼甩了下尾鳍，搅起一道海水，有几滴飞溅到克拉克脸上。她很快感觉到无聊了，尖利的爪子勾住船舷，准备把小船带回海面上。一道反方向的力阻止了她。猎魔人抓紧了船身，声音里有某种沉重的东西，“现在还没有。”

她的视线和猎魔人对上，人鱼松开了手，摆动尾鳍让自己回到海水中，看着克拉克把男孩从里面抱了出来，“人鱼觉得能平静地死去是一种幸运，猎魔人。”

猎魔人充耳不闻，克拉克撬开少年紧绷的下颚，将橙红色的透明药水*一点点灌进去。他将对方摆放成平躺的姿势，静静等待药剂起作用。

“你们人类真奇怪。”

红发人鱼重复了一遍自己的观点。她一头扎进海水下，克拉克看着一道银白色的修长身影疾驰而去。

他从冥想中惊醒的时候已经是深夜了。天又开始下雨，冰凉的雨丝让他对上面前空空如也的空地时愣了一下。男孩不知什么时候恢复了一点意识，挣扎着站起了身。克拉克发现的时候，跌跌撞撞的身影正向前踉跄走着。他不知道怎么叫他，只能出声喊，“喂！等等！”

猎魔人很快追上了他，小孩的骨头还没愈合，挪动还很勉强，也不知道他是怎么一口气跑这么远的。克拉克去拉他，没用多少力，男孩却踉跄了一下，跌倒在地上。他双眼无神地看着前方，嘴唇颤抖，不知流了多久的眼泪，脸上满是泪痕。克拉克蹲下身，小心的把手搭在他的肩膀上。他不知道该说些什么，只好笨拙地帮小孩抹去眼泪。“没事的，别害怕。”他搀起还在发抖的男孩，不熟练地安慰着，“你马上就会好起来的。”

他看出男孩听懂了。

克拉克打了个唿哨，一直呆在岸上的母马慢慢踱了过来。他扶着男孩跨上马背，待他坐稳后向亮着灯火的方向走去。

*燕子药剂

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

第五章

马鞍勉强够他们两人坐下，幸好萝卜是匹好脾气的母马，没有介意背上又多了一个人的重量。那条披风已经洗干净了，克拉克在树枝上挂了两个晚上才晾干。燕子药剂的效果很显著，他的状态很快稳定了下来。猎魔人找来树枝绑在骨折的地方，又在烧伤处敷上草药。期间少年任由他摆弄，连固定伤处时也没有挣扎，仿佛感觉不到疼似的。他在白天的大多数时间都趴在马脖子上，看起来对萝卜鬃毛上的跳蚤没什么意见的样子。克拉克内心松了口气，他应付不来那个悲恸流泪的小孩，现在这个状态他倒是松了一口气。

好消息是当带着一个受伤的孩子时，哪怕他是个背着两把剑的猎魔人，村民们对他的态度也比往常松动了些。偶然会有人来打听外面的新消息时都会顺带问问那个伤痕累累的男孩是谁，克拉克面无表情地应答着，夹杂着几个意义含糊的点头，没过多久一个有关猎魔人命运坎坷的意外之子的完整故事就产生了。即使接不到活，农妇也能匀出两个熟鸡蛋递到他手里。猎魔人填饱了肚子，驮包里也有了余粮，短期内没有委托也不成问题时，问题也来了——印象中燕子的药效挺快的，但是第三天，第四天过去了……男孩还是恍恍惚惚的样子，一言不发，吃东西还得递到嘴边。克拉克看着蜷缩在披风下的身形，又有了叹气的冲动。即使救人不是一个深思熟虑的决定，但他也没做好带着一个半大孩子长期上路的准备——他几乎肯定这个孩子有亲人或者非常亲密的朋友，只要等他醒了就能把人送回去。如果不能……弗蕾雅的女祭司们会愿意收留这样一个男孩么？ 

当猎魔人越来越疑心自己的药水是否产生了什么不可逆转的伤害时，弗蕾雅女神似乎听到了他睡梦中的嘀咕声，很快作出了回应。

“谢谢你。”当天傍晚时分男孩口齿不清地说，如果不是猎魔人过人的听力，克拉克差点在马蹄声中错过这声道谢。小孩的视线不知道对焦在哪里，语调也含糊不清。但是他明显感受到了猎魔人的视线，于是转过脸来勉强做出一个的表情——猎魔人愿意把它当成一个笑容。克拉克点了点头，于是那颗脑袋又转了回去。

他的同行们曾经用“富有同情心”来形容他，对于这个职业来讲不是什么好词。但克拉克始终不认为这是缺点。当一个人经常出于同情做一些好事的时候，其实意味着他有着丰富的经验，能应对各种各样的后续情况。比如想偷走他的马，企图让他充当打手，翻脸不认人，愿意和他发生浪漫关系……等等。虽然都不适用于现在的情况，但至少可以得到一些借鉴。

比如，克拉克已经想到了一群人。 

愈合仍需时间，他们在接下来的几天都在往大史凯利杰岛上赶去。群岛上的德鲁伊们虽然举止怪异，脾气倔强，喜欢睡在山洞里，但总还有几个好心肠的——他们看到克拉克带着一个重伤未愈的少年时慷慨地让了两张床垫给他们，并无偿贡献出一些有助愈合的药。克拉克也接到了一些采摘草药的委托，虽然赏金约等于没有就是了。一开始猎魔人对这些留着胡子的老头们非常感谢，直到有天他看见其中一个正拿着本记录册拉着杰森问话。

“你是喝了猎魔人的药剂才好转的？这可真是……”老德鲁伊上下打量着杰森，时不时伸手在他身上捏两下。后者除了神情委顿之外，对外界反应都很正常。老头又多看了两眼，推断对方面色不佳是由于没有充足的食物所致。他在亚麻纸上奋笔疾书，头发被抓成一个鸟窝。再抬头时对上了猎魔人无言的眼神，老德鲁伊打着手势让他过去，向他展示着这些天来的记录情况。克拉克无奈地 “共享”出了燕子的炼金配方，回报是德鲁伊们沾满草汁的试剂瓶和各种调制好的药水，克拉克决定在他熟记标签上的说明之前绝不打开其中任何一瓶。

杰森有了人照顾，猎魔人放心地在史凯利杰群岛接了不少委托，他的腰包很快被杜卡特装得鼓鼓囊囊的。在天气晴朗时他会搭船回到德鲁伊之环探望杰森，也是在这个时候他发现少年时常一个人躲在树林另一边，拿着一根枯树枝练习剑术。德鲁伊们显然不是合适的陪练对象，于是在修整之余，克拉克又多了一项任务。

“你太快了。”又一次被树枝击中要害时少年忍不住抱怨，他气喘吁吁地架起枯枝，脚步随着克拉克的转向谨慎地移动着。汗水从他的额角不断滑落，而对面的猎魔人连呼吸频率都没有变。他不知道自己每次进攻前都会下意识咬紧牙关，而猎魔人打算等这轮练习结束后再告诉他。 

“怪物可不会等我调整好，杰森，稍慢我的生命就会有危险。”克拉克挑了一个剑花，这是他在猎杀魔物的时候从来没机会做的，眼前的小对手明显更加焦躁了。杰森的咬肌再一次发力，他看准时机出剑，依旧在半路被挡了下来。对方抛给他另一根树枝，让他练习怎么用两只手弥补速度上的缺陷。

“所以你都看在眼里？”

“当然，我可是猎魔人啊。”

在秋天到来之际他的伤痊愈了，甚至因为勤加练习更强壮了一些。杰森看起来很适合德鲁伊们的生活，他很机灵，又识字，能帮老家伙们找到想要的书籍，也可以去密林深处找到特定的草药。克拉克每次回来都看到他有活干，帮老家伙打下手或许没有钱拿，但少年显然从每日劳动中学到了更加有用的东西。

不过，他内心的愤懑在猎魔人看来是显而易见的事实。即使他一日三餐和德鲁伊们坐在一起，跟着连一只兔子都不杀的慈祥老者在森林里转悠。但在对招时，那些情绪全都暴露在外——直觉告诉克拉克这跟他为什么会濒死地出现在那艘船上有关，但猎魔人不打算去问，而是直接做出行动。

在又一次做完委托回来后，他告诉杰森他要再次上路，问他是否还愿意同行。少年没有多问，他一口气帮德鲁伊们采了可以用很久的草药后，克拉克带着他向德鲁伊之环的住民们告别。白胡子老头儿们非常不乐意，甚至有些干脆闭门不出。杰森很耐心地敲开了门，逐个拥抱了那些倔强的老头，克拉克则淡然面对老家伙们的吹胡子瞪眼，他知道下次经过这里时依然能得到他们的欢迎。

“你要去哪？”站在甲板上后杰森才问，克拉克正在担心在下船舱里被拴着的萝卜，早知道应该多带两个苹果在身上，它一向不喜欢这种拥挤的环境。杰森耐心地等他的回答。克拉克偏过头打量着他，听出了言下之意。

“准备回凯尔·莫罕过冬，等明年春天再出发。”

“我要去找一个人。”杰森趴在栏杆上，看着掠过半空的海鸟。船长终于顶着一个因为醉酒发红的鼻子上船了，水手们忙忙碌碌，赶着搬运最后的货物。鸟鸣声逐渐远去，他们看着船锚被一点点收回来，伴随着船长的一声大喊，终于起航了。

“祝我好运吧，克拉克。”他清澈的眼睛看向克拉克，猎魔人拍拍他的肩膀，换回一个轻轻的拥抱。

下一个停靠的港口是奥森弗特，路上这段时间杰森盘算着他该怎么先挣到第一笔路费，他需要回到高谭，看看那里有没有留下什么线索。布鲁斯现在怎么样了？他知不知道自己还活着？升腾而起的希望让他无数次咬紧牙关，掌心在煎熬中被掐出了血痕。但杰森觉得不能再向猎魔人请求什么了，他太习惯依赖那一个人，接下来要尽可能靠自己。

靠港之后杰森整个人还有点晕，长时间的航行让他踩在地上都觉得地面在摇晃。他背着一点可怜的行李，准备和克拉克告别，但猎魔人灵敏地跳下船，在杰森不解的目光中说最后带他去一个地方。他们兜兜转转来到北国知名大学的旧围墙外，克拉克熟练地翻了上去，正准备伸手时少年也跟着爬了上来。杰森拍拍衣服上的灰，等着猎魔人带路。

看起来猎魔人以前没少干类似的事，他对这里的布局很熟悉，还会专门挑人少的地方走避免询问。杰森稀里糊涂地跟着他来到一栋远离中心的建筑里。魔法与炼金学院的建筑总共只有一层，但占地面积大的惊人——完全用黑曜石铺就的地面让人咋舌，贝母镶嵌的壁画即使在幽暗中也泛着一抹银光——稍后少年就不为这些感到惊讶了。

一尊魔像搬着大筐魔法用品轰隆隆地经过，猎魔人反射性靠上了墙壁，杰森被这个黏土塑成的生物惊呆了，他忍不住后退了一步。魔法力量在它胸腔中的附魔石上涌动，符文散发出奇异的光芒，伴随着电光劈啪作响。它没有留意站在一旁的两人，自顾自离开了，留下巨大的脚步声，来往的学生们对此见怪不怪。杰森用追寻的目光看着巨人的背影，怪不得这里的地砖都是坚硬的岩石，他想。

“虽然上面是头的形状，但它并不用这个来看。” 女性的嗓音从背后传来，他们一起转过身去，看着她在心口点了点，“它们靠魔像之心驱使，魔法会帮它们感知周围的空间，所以它知道你们在观察它——很高兴二位没有显示出敌意。”

“扎坦娜。”猎魔人叫出了她的名字，样貌异常年轻的女术士抱着双臂，对他弯了弯嘴角。

“好久不见，克拉克。”

对方看起来和猎魔人是旧交，杰森好奇地看着这位美丽的女术士。黑衣，黑发，黑色眼线。一颗暗红色宝石在线条优美的脖子上闪闪发光。柔顺的长发随意地披在身后，随着步幅轻轻晃动着。她看起来就是一位非常厉害的女术士。杰森想。对方注意到他出神的目光，侧过脸看向他。少年马上低下了视线，脸上微微发起热来，他还没反应过来自己身处这里的原因。

“杰森，这是学院长扎坦娜女士。”

女院长收到一个标准的骑士礼，少年收起动作时大着胆子看向对方，院长也向他点头致意。猎魔人则沉下肩，牵起她伸出的手掌低头虚虚吻了一下，这换来对方一个似笑非笑的表情，示意他们跟上自己。

“有事要我帮忙？”黑发的女士边走边问猎魔人，他的反应是一个皱着脸的讪笑，她点了点头，反而不那么意外了。杰森跟着穿过迷宫般的走廊，来到一个像是实验室的广阔房间。他第一眼就看到正中间那个堆到一半的魔像。扎坦娜也走向那个巨人，示意他们可以随意一些。

“请原谅，我需要它尽快动起来。”女术士捧起试验台上的水晶石低声念出咒语，等到它的核心亮起后微微吁出一口气，她将已经写好符文的布条缠绕上水晶石，一旁的火漆在汤匙中缓缓融化，很快被倒在符文条的截断处封印魔法力量。期间杰森已经被那些稀奇古怪的魔法物品吸引住了，克拉克还是站在旁边耐心地等着最重要的一步完成。

附魔石已经制作完成了，现在要放到半成品上进行测试。扎坦娜用一个悬浮术让自己踩上垫高的木箱，调整着摆放的位置。这个活比起刚才要轻松，让她有功夫分心和猎魔人聊起天来。

“那个年轻人显然不是你教育出来的，我猜你们是萍水相逢。”她用一种陈述事实的口气说，听上去稍稍缺乏感情。“不过从另一方面想，你救下的人越来越多，或许很快就能遇上你的意外之子了。”

“别取笑我。” 克拉克看着杰森到处转圈的样子，想象不出如果这是他的孩子的场景。

“你知道我没有那个意思。”

“他的过去我无意多问，但我猜他的家庭没有那么简单，至少他受到的训练会让我想起南方的那些骑士。”克拉克适时抬手递上材料，扎坦娜念了一个咒语，黏土乖巧地飞上她的手掌心。“但他仍然是普通孩子，不适合跟着我，也不适合一个人流浪，我能想到最适合的地方就是这里了。”

“奥森弗特录取学生有非常正规的流程，克拉克。”

女术士没有直接回应他的问题，她动了动手指，半成品的一只手臂缓缓抬了起来，关节看上去略微僵硬了些，但几个抬举之后动作流畅了许多。女术士让它保持着平举的姿势，又从木箱上飘落。她抬头看向猎魔人，微笑又浮现在美丽的脸庞上。

“但是我们向来欢迎旁听。”

杰森在远处看到了他们对话的场景，但出于礼貌他依旧呆在实验室的另一边，直到他看到猎魔人向他举起了手。少年朝他们走去，猎魔人脸上难得挂上了微笑，他看起来很开心。扎坦娜先一步走上前，一支鹅毛笔郑重地插在他胸前的口袋里。杰森眨了下眼睛，像是不知道这代表了什么，又像是不敢相信。

“奥森弗特欢迎你，祝你在此获得有助于你的学识，孩子。”女术士拍了拍手，示意他看向不远处的陶罐，“现在，能帮忙把那边的绿宝石尘捧过来吗？”

tbc


End file.
